Pet Sitter
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau kau yang bekerja sebagai penitipan peliharaan 'bermain' bersama peliharaan? Let's check it out! IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO, HUNHAN, SULAY, CHENMIN AND BAEKYEOL IS HERE! Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun !
1. Chapter 1

Title : Pet Sitter

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Apa jadinya kalau kau yang bekerja sebagai penitipan peliharaan 'bermain' bersama peliharaan? Let's check it out! IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO, HUNHAN, SULAY, CHENMIN AND BAEKYEOL IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong~ saya disini dengan iringan lagu History XD *pletak*.

Mufufufufufu, jiwa Fujo yadong saya bangkit! XD

Dan fic ini terinpirasi sama film manga YAOI yang kalau gak salah judulnya juga ini. Kyahahahahahahahahaha! XD

Jadi pengen deh bikin fic ini.

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Pagi begitu cerah namun sang mentari enggan terlalu bersinar. Hanya sedikit hangat dengan sepo-sepoi angin menghiasi Korea Selatan sekarang ini.

SEOUL PET SITTER.

Sebuah tempat kecil yang memperkerjakan 6 orang namja yang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pengasuh hewan peliharaan.

Seperti sekarang ini, seorang pria tampan berambut blonde ini sedang menghela nafas. Namja ini bernama Wu Yi Fan atau kalian bisa panggil dia Kris.

Seorang namja tampan berwajah oriental kental. Dia adalah salah satu namja dengan orangtua yang mapan.

Dia memilih bekerja paruh waktu secara diam-diam di hari minggu pagi ini demi untuk menambah uang sakunya.

Keluarganya memang memberikan uang saku yang cukup untuk Kris, namun orangtuanya tetap mengatur pengeluaran Kris. Sehingga bila hari minggu ini, kartu kreditnya akan ditarik hingga dia tidak bisa bersenang-senang hari ini. Kris sudah 2 kali menjadi Pet sitter. Dan ini yang ke-3 kalinya.

"Hah…kalau saja kartu kredit dan uang sakuku tidak dibatasi.." bisik kris merana.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? aku juga senasib denganmu, hyung." Ujar seorang namja tampan bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai ini.

Sama halnya dengan Kris, Kai juga demikian. Rata-rata yang menjadi Pet sitter disini adalah orang yang ingin tambahan uang saku. Namun berbeda dengan namja bernama Kim Jongdae atau Chen ini. Dia bekerja paruh waktu untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke luar negeri dengan uangnya sendiri.

Dia bilang, dia ingin menonton konser seorang penyanyi dunia yang Kris sendiri tidak perduli siapa namanya.

Telepon Kris berdering. Kris mengangkatnya. Nomor baru ternyata.

"Yeoboseyo? Disini SEOUL PET SITTER, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Kris berusaha sopan. Kai mulai juga menerima sebuah telepon, dia memilih menjauh agar tidak mengganggu pembicaraan Kris.

"**Ah, aku memerlukan bantuanmu. Apakah kau bisa membantuku untuk datang ke Apartemenku hari ini dan menjaga hewan peliharaanku? Aku meninggalkannya sendirian disana dan aku sialnya lupa memberinya makan. Aku baru akan pulang dari undangan temanku sekitar jam 8 atau mungkin jam 10 malam nanti."** ujar si penelpon itu. Kris melirik jam dinding ditempatnya bekerja. Sekarang jam 10 pagi.

"Baiklah, saya akan datang segera kesana. Dimana Apartemen anda?" tanya Kris. Kris mengambil sebuah note dan pulpen.

"**Di jalan XXX. Nomor apartemenku 1986. Kunci apartemenku ada dibawah pot bunga sebelah kanan. Oh iya, hewan peliharaanku itu kucing hitam. Namanya Tao.**" Ujar penelpon itu yang ditebaknya laki-laki. Kris mengangguk.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana. Biaya untuk mengurus peliharaan sejam 2 ribu won." Ucap Kris.

"**Ah? Baiklah, saya setujui. Tolong secepatnya, saya khawatir dengan Tao. Dia biasanya akan mencakar sofa kalau lapar**." Ujar si penelpon.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Senang berbisnis dengan anda." Ujar Kris lalu segera mematikan sambungan telepon.

Bersamaannya dengan seluruh teman-temannya ditempat kerja Kris. Aneh sekali. Entah sedang mujur atau apa, seluruh teman-temannya langsung pergi bersamaan hingga membuat toko sepi dan dijaga dengan 3 orang yeoja tambahan dan si bos.

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan di apartemen itu. penampilan Kris tidak mewah, sederhana namun maskulin dan tetap terlihat WAW!

Kris berdiri didepan pintu apartemen milik si penelpon. Kris sedikit ganjil. Gedung apartemen ini juga menjadi sasaran seluruh teman-temannya. Hanya berbeda saja. Apartemen ini ada di lantai 3.

Kris membuang pikiran anehnya. Dia segera mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu apartemen itu.

Ketika membukanya, Kris bisa merasakan aroma wangi yang menyegarkan namun juga lembut. Kris bisa tebak, apartemen ini baru ditempati sekitar 2 atau 3 hari. dan itu semakin dipertegas dengan ditemukannya beberapa kardus yang bertuliskan "Books", "Bed Cover" dan lainnya.

Kris menelusuri ruangan ini sambil mengamati foto yang Kris yakini orang yang menelponnya. Entahlah, Kris tidak tahu dia yeoja atau namja. Stylenya namja, tapi kris yakin, dia bukan namja. Dia bersama teman-temannya. Ada sekitar 13 orang dan ditambah penelpon ini menjadi 14. Dia adalah satu-satunya namja difoto itu.

"Tao, ya? Berarti kucing hitam jantan. Dia bilang dia suka tidur dikamar si tuan dengan pintu berwarna coklat." Ujar Kris. Kris langsung menemukan kamar itu dan membukanya.

Ketika membukanya, Kris menemukan gelungan selimut tebal di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tao? Tao?" tanya Kris memanggil-manggil. Selimut yang bergelung cukup besar itu bergerak. Kris bergidik. Jangan katakan kalau hewan peliharaan ini adalah puma hitam besar?

Kris nekat mendekatinya dan membuka selimut itu dan seketika kris terkejut.

Disana, dia menemukan sesosok namja yang diikat dengan tali, dan diborgol. Dimulutnya juga terlihat gagbal yang terus melumat mulutnya.

Bukan itu yang membuat Kris kaget, tetapi namja itu telanjang bulat. Dan memperlihatkan tubuh exotis berkulit langsat itu.

Kris kaget dan reflek membuka ikatan itu ketika tubuh namja itu menggeliat.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kris. Kris sedikit terpesona juga dengan namja ini. Tubuhnya ramping berisi dan terkesan sexy, wajahnya manis dengan bibir pink merekah yang mengkilat akbat lumatan gagball di mulutnya.

"Kau ya yang akan memberiku makan?" tanya namja manis itu memperhatikan Kris. Borgol ditangannya kini sedang dilepas dengan Kris menggunakan jarum dan juga beberapa besi kecil yang ada di sana. Setelah terlepas, namja itu menggerakan tangannya sedikit.

Kris kaget.

"Tunggu, kau itu…Tao?" tanya Kris kaget. Tao mengangguk lalu membuang selimut yang ada disana agar tempat itu menjadi luas.

"Kau cukup nikmati, dan beri aku 'makan', tuan pet sitter yang tampan." Ujar Tao.

Tanpa diduga, namja bernama Tao itu turun dan berhadapan dengan selangkangan Kris. Kris merona sedikit dan kaget bukan main.

"N..N..Neol! apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Kris kaget. Tao membuka resleting Kris dan mengelus sesuatu disana. Kris sedikit mendesah nikmat.

"Aku sedang meminta makan dengan pet sitter." Bisiknya. Tao membuka resleting dan tali pinggang Kris. Tao mengeluarkan junior jumbo size milik Kris.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, BABO!" pekik Kris. Tao menahan gerakan Kris.

"Milikmu besar sekali, gege." bisik Tao. Kris diam dengan rona merah sedikit diwajahnya. Harus dia akui, namja bernama Tao dihadapannya ini begitu sexy!

Tao mulai menjilati kesejatian milik dengan begitu sensual.

"Sshhh….mh.." desah Kris begitu nikmat karena menerima servis dari Tao yang begitu membuatnya lupa diri.

Kulum, jilat, kecup.

Itulah yang dilakukan Tao. Terkadang, Tao menghembuskan nafasnya dan menjilati kecil ujung kesejatian Kris untuk sedikit mengerjai Kris.

"Ah..aku..aku mulai.." bisik Kris. Tao berhenti dengan aktifitasnya dan memperhatikan junior Kris.

"Milikmu besar sekali, akan sedikit susah sepertinya." Ucapnya. Matanya mulai sayu dan itu mengundang hasrat Kris. Tao membaringkan tubuh Kris. Kris masih shock sepertinya.

Tao mulai memasukkan perlahan milik Kris ke dalam 'hole' miliknya. Sedikit susah karena tidak melakukan peregangan terlebih dahulu, ditambah lagi Tao tidak mengolesi milik Kris dengan lotion atau sejenisnya agar lebih mudah, dan ini harus diakui sedikit perih.

Kris bisa merasakan hangat dan sempitnya ketika miliknya dijepit begitu kuat oleh milik Tao.

Rasanya begitu menyenangkan!. Terasa sempit dan dipijat dengan kuat. Kris sendiri bahkan bisa mendengar suara gesekan kulit dan daging yang menyatu.

"Ah~" desah Tao yang lega karena milik Kris sudah ada pada dirinya secara sempurna. Tak lama, Tao segera bergerak naik turun. Kris bisa melihat Tao berusaha membuatnya naked seperti dirinya. Dan tanpa disadari, Kris mengikutinya dan membuat dirinya juga naked sempurna seperti Tao.

Kris begitu menikmati permainan Tao. Cukup liar dan sexy. Namun berkesan polos.

"Ah! Ngh..! ah~!" desahan Tao memuncak tatkala Kris menggenggam milik Tao dengan erat dan memijatnya cukup kencang namun perlahan, membuat Tao merasa melayang.

Setelah agak lama, Tao mengeluarkan milik Kris dari dirinya. Membuat Kris sedikit kecewa. Tao menungging dihadapan Kris dan menatao Kris sayu. Membuat Tao terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Aku mohon…masuki aku..aku mohon.." mohon Tao. Kris mendekati Tao dengan tatapan lapar

"Gawat…dia begitu..membuatku lupa kendali." Ujar batin Kris. Kris segera menghentakan miliknya dengan sekali hentak.

"AH! YEAH!" pekik Tao. Kris langsung bergerak dengan tempo yang cukup cepat.

Kris terus menerus menumbuk sweet spot milik Tao dengan cukup kuat.

CROOT!

Klimaks pertama dari Tao. Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan membuatnya bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Posisi Tao seperti duduk dengan kedua kaki melebar sedikit, Tao karena sedikit malu karena tubuhnya benar-benar dipertontonkan dengan Kris.

Kris melebarkan kedua kaki Tao dan itu semakin mengundang hasrat Kris.

"Jangan salahkan aku karena akan berakibat kau akan lemas setelahnya, kucing manis." Ujar Kris.

Kris semakin mempercepat gerakan in outnya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Mhore! More..~!" pinta Tao dengan wajah sensualnya. Kris semakin mempercepat lebih dan lebih. Ditambah dengan genggaman tangan Kris pada milik Tao yang semakin membuat Tao semakin melayang.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao dan langsung melumat bibir namja manis didepannya ini.

Kris bisa merasakan manisnya mulut Tao. Kris mengabsen deretan gigi Tao, dinding mulut Tao, gusi Tao, bahkan saliva keduanya sudah bertukar.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao dan membaringkannya. Kris mengangkat kedua kaki Tao dan meletakkannya pada bahu tegap milik Kris.

"Ah, kau begitu membuatku gila, little kittie." Ucap Kris lalu langsung melakukan gerakan in outnya dengan tempo yang terbilang sangat cepat. Bokong Tao sudah terlihat sedikit memerah karena permainan liar Kris.

CROOT!

Klimkas lagi oleh Tao, namun Kris hanya keluar cairan precum dan itu hanya sedikit. Seolah sang srigala tak ada puasnya menghabisi tubuh si kucing kecil dibawahnya ini.

Kris membuat tubuh Tao menghadap kea rah kanan, dan mengangkat kaki Tao yang sebelahnya dan meletakan satu kaki itu di bahunya.

"Hah…ah~! Ah! Ngh! Mnh!" desahan Tao tidak berhenti karena Kris dengan lihai selalu mengganti posisi keduanya agar terasa nyaman dan terus membuat Tao ketagihan.

Kris menampar bokong Tao sedikit dan juga meremasnya pelan dan terkadang sedikit kencang. Itu membuat bokong Tao yang seksi semakin merah dan malah membuat Tao terus menerus mendesah akibat perlakuan Kris yang nakal bila dipancing.

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao menjadi terlentang kembali, hingga membuatnya berhadapan dengan Kris, dan Kris langsung menyerang nipple milik Tao dan menyedotnya dengan cukup kencang.

"AH! Yeah! Gege! nghh~! More!" pinta Tao disela desahannya. Tao akui, pet sitter pertama yang dikirim oleh 'tuan'nya dan teman-temannya ini begitu hebat dalam urusan memberinya makan.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao hingga membuat posisi keduanya duduk dan saling berhadapan.

Kris memeluk erat pinggang ramping Tao dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Tao yang memabukkan.

"Aku..akan keluar.." bisik Kris yang sibuk melakukan gerakan in-outnya.

"Ah..! a..aku..ah! aku juga, ge~! Ah!" ucap Tao di sela desahannya.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Tao, keduanya klimaks bersamaan.

"TAAOOOO!"

"KRIS-Ge!"

Tubuh keduanya ambruk dengan posisi Kris menindih Tao.

Kris bangun dan tidur disamping Tao. Kris mengeluarkan perlahan kejantanan miliknya dari 'hole' Tao. Membuat suara 'plop'.

Kris bisa melihat aliran cairan miliknya yang lumer dari 'hole' Tao karena saking banyaknya Kris mengeluarkannya.

Kris merasakan Tao tertidur dengan memeluk dirinya, tangannya digunakan sebagai bantal. Kris melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamar ini.

"Jam 12 siang. Tidur sebentar, sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Pikir Kris.

RRTTT…RRTTT…

Sebuah panggilan masuk. Kris mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?" tanya Kris.

"**Terima kasih karena sudah memberi makan peliharaanku, ne? kau boleh ambil peliharaanku kapan-kapan. Istirahatlah. Aku akan kembali besok. Anggap saja rumah kalian berdua. Biayanya akan dijadikan 5 ribu won perjam. Kkk~**" ucap si penelpon dan dia langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Kris kaget dengan si penelpon. Kris menyeringai.

"Ternyata dia sudah merencanakan ini. Ya, aku tidak perduli dia siapa." Bisik Kris. Kris memutuskan untuk tidur karena tubuhnya sudah terlampau lelah.

Anggap saja rumah sendiri, 'kan?

Pulang besok?

Kkk~! Malam ini akan ada desahan lagi, sepertinya.

Kris harus rutin memberi makan, 'pet' ini, 'kan?

Kkk~!

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

GYAAAh!

Apa ini?! XD

oKai, please review.

No flame, no bash, no siders, no plagiat.

Next NC : KaiSoo.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Pet Sitter

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Apa jadinya kalau kau yang bekerja sebagai penitipan peliharaan 'bermain' bersama peliharaan? Let's check it out! IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO, HUNHAN, SULAY, CHENMIN AND BAEKYEOL IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong~ saya disini dengan iringan lagu History XD *pletak*.

Okay, saya update berusaha secepat mungkin krn aknn bnyk urusan ^^

Semoga NC kali ini bisa memuaskan, ne XD *plakk

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Kai bersenandung didalam lift. Dia sedang ada dilantai 4. Kai bingung juga. Entah kebetulan atau apa, tetapi apartemen ini juga menjadi tempatnya.

"Hum, Tupai jantan bernama Kyungie. Hum, makanannya ada di kulkas kecil didekat tempat tidur. Kunci apartemen ada di ventilasinya." Kai membaca isi pesan masuk dari costumernya. Kai tersenyum. Untuk sementara dia bisa menjauh dari anjing. Kai sedikit trauma mengasuh anjing. Apalagi jenis Siberian Husky milik tetangganya yang bernama Tan Hangeng. Hii! Mengingatnya membuat Kai merinding sendiri.

Kai menatap lorong apartemen itu dan menemukan targetnya.

Kai meraba ventilasi itu dan menemukan kuncinya. Setelah membuka apartemen itu, Kai segera masuk dan menguncinya.

"Si pemilik bilang, dia pulang besok pagi karena ada reuni. Ck, dasar si tuan besar. Peliharaannya ditinggal." Umpat Kai. Kai kagum juga menatap apartemen besar ini. Dan kaget menemukan foto dua orang yeoja cantik. Yang satunya berambut lurus panjang dan berwarna coklat. Dengan kulit putih bersih, dan satunya lagi wanita cantik yang sedikit pendek dengan rambut bergelombang pirang.

Kai menatapi tulisan dibawahnya. Jung Jessica and Jung Krystal. Oh, kakak beradik.

Namun tak lama, Kai melebarkan matanya setelah tahu si nama Klan Jung pada foto itu.

Jung Jessica itu bukannya si model cantik yang dikatakan akan naik daun itu? dan si Jung Krystal, bukannya dia adalah si bintang film yang juga kabarnya akan naik daun?

Keluarganya tinggal di Amerika. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengacara terkenal, dan ibunya adalah pengusaha butik ternama di dunia. Cabangnya bahkan ada 6 di Korea. Dan kabarnya, dia juga akan membuka cabangnya di daerah Timur.

Keluarga kaya raya ini membiarkan anaknya jadi artis dan tinggal di Korea. Terkadang, mereka menjenguk orangtuanya di Amerika.

Kai bukannya seorang penggosip yang suka menonton dan mengumpulkan informasi tentang artis. Dia juga bukan seorang fanboy dari keduanya, tetapi dia hanya pernah mendengar kabar mereka beberapa kali di majalah yang sering dia baca di tempat kerjanya bila rasa bosan menghinggapinya menunggu costumer mereka.

"Aish, tidak ada waktu. Tupainya ada dikamar yang pintunya berwarna putih polos." Ucap Kai. Kai segera menaiki tangga dan menemukan pintu putih yang lurus diujung lorong itu.

"Aigo, lantainya penuh sekali dengan mawar. Ah sudahlah! Tidak ada waktu. Nanti tupainya mati kelaparan.!" Ucap Kai yang tidak memperdulikan kelopak mawar merah itu.

Kai membuka pintu itu sambil menarik napas.

"Kyungie, ini aku pet sitt-" panggil Kai. Kai kaget dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Wajah Kai memerah sempurna dan matanya membelak kaget.

Didepannya, terlihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil, dengan surai hitam lembut, mata hitam besar dan bulat, tubuhnya berwarna langsat.

BUKAN! Bukan itu yang membuat Kai kaget! Tapi dengan kondisi namja itu.

Namja itu tengah NAKED TOTAL! NAKED, loh!

Namja itu memandang Kai dengan sexy, serta memeluk tiang besi itu sensual seolah itu adalah tuannya yang harus dia puaskan. Namja itu memiliki 'kesejatian' yang mungil, bersih dan berwarna pink.

Namja itu mengenakan kuping tupai berwarna coklat, dan ekor tupai berwarna coklat. Ekor itu adalah dildo yang ditancapkan pada hole miliknya.

"Ung~? Kau adalah sitter yang akan memberiku makan?" tanya namja itu yang masih memeluk sensual tiang itu dan menggesekkan miliknya. OH SHIT! Kai horny hanya melihatnya.

"Tu..tunggu! yang aku beri makan itu tupai bernama Kyungie! Bu..bukan kau..!" ucap Kai yang wajahnya merona sempurna walau dia akui dia menyukai pemandangan menggairahkan didepannya ini.

Namja itu turun dan melepaskan tiang kesayangannya. Dia mendekati Kai, dan mengurungnya, dan menutup pintu. Kedua tangan Kyungie sudah mengurungnya. Sedikit lucu karena namja mungil itu pendek, tapi mengurung namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kyungie itu aku~ akulah yang harus diberi makan, master~. Namaku Kyungsoo, tetapi aku dipanggil Kyungie~" bisik namja yang mengaku bernama Kyungie itu lalu menjilat telinga Kai. Kai sedikit merinding. Dan..oh! apa ini! Miliknya terbangun akibat jilatan sekilas itu.

"Apa aku harus menari striptease untukmu, master? Agar kau mau memberiku makan?" tanya namja bernama Kyungie itu. Namja itu mengelus dagu milik Kai, turun kelehernya dan memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya didada bidang Kai. Kai masih SHOCK!.

Kyungie sedikit menyeringai. Dia menarik tubuh Kai, menyuruhnya duduk ditempat tidur dengan masih keadaan shock dan merona. Ditambah lagi Kai memperhatikan bokong sexy milik Kyungsoo yang dimasuki dildo berbentuk ekor tupai itu.

Kyungsoo menyalakan sebuah lagu sensual. Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berjalan pada tiang itu.

Dentuman lagu itu mulai mengalun.

Kyungsoo memeluk tiang itu sensual dan menjilati tiang itu dan menatap Kai dengan sexy. Kai meneguk liur. Tanpa sadar, dia mulai tergoda.

"Fiuh.." Kai bersiul menatapi tubuh itu. Kyungsoo membelakangi tiang itu dan menaik-turnkan tubuhnya, sehingga membuat dildo yang bersarang pada 'hole' miliknya bergerak sedikit.

"Ahnnn..~" desah Kyungsoo erotis. Music erotis dan membakar ini membuatnya semakin semangat mengerjai pet sitter didepannya yang dinilainya menarik ini. Kai semakin merasakan dirinya semakin sempit.

Kyungsoo meliuk-liukkan sedikit pinggulnya naik lalu turun beberapa kali dan itu membuatnya terlihat begitu sexy, ditambah lagi, keringat membanjiri sedikit tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh mungil itu semakin terlihat sexy dan mengundang serigala kelaparan didepannya.

Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu menggesekkan miliknya pada tiang. Kyungsoo menjilati bibirnya sambil menatap intens Kai.

"**Oh my fuck God! He's so damn sexy!" **pekik Kai dalam hatinya yang sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor karena menatapi tubuh menggiurkan didepannya ini. Kai semakin meneguk liurnya.

Kyungsoo, mencabut dildo dari tubuhnya itu lalu membuangnya asal. Membuat pemandangan begitu sexy didepannya.

Kyungsoo memeluk tiang itu, dan sebelah kakinya memeluk tiang itu. Tubuh Kyungsoo turun perlahan, dan kemudian naik lagi. Matanya menatap Kai dengan aura sexy yang menghinggapi dirinya.

Kyungsoo menjambak sedikit rambutnya, membuat rambut itu sedikit berantakan dan terlihat sensual. Kai meneguk liurnya menatap Kyungsoo yang menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan juniornya yang bergesekkan pada tiang itu.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit berputar dengan tiang itu sebagai pegangannya agar tidak terpeleset.

Kyungie berbalik, membelakangi Kai dan sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya erotis. Membuat beberapa kali 'hole' berwarna pink milik Kyungsoo yang kecil bertemu pandang dengan Kai. Dan sialnya, miliknya sudah dirasa mengeluarkan sedikit cairan hanya akibat melihat striptease sexy namja ini.

Kyungsoo yang sudah menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menatap Kai dan menyeringai sedikit. Tangan Kyungsoo mengelus pinggul, kemudian kedua bongkahan bokong sexy miliknya.

PLAKK..

Kyungsoo menampar sedikit bokongnya, dan itu membuat warna merah menggoda di bokong yang rasanya ingin dilahap dengan Kai itu.

Kai semakin panas dingin menatapi striptease sexy ini. Kyungsoo sedikit menyeringai sexy menatapi Kai yang sudah jatuh pada pesonanya. Kyungsoo berdiri normal, menghadap Kai dan membelakangi tiang itu.

"Ahng..~!" desah Kyungsoo ketika tangannya menekan sedikit nipple miliknya dan tangannya yang satu lagi menelusuri dada, perut dan miliknya hanya disentuh kecil oleh Kyungsoo.

Kai meneguk liurnya, bahkan kini dia menjilati bibirnya akibat menonton striptease si 'pet' yang sangat sexy ini.

CROOOTT…!

"Ah…ah….hah…ah…oh.." desah Kyungsoo yang menggeliat karena dia menyentil sedikit miliknya ini yang mengakibatkan cairan miliknya sudah keluar dengan cepat dan bahkan mengenai sedikit wajah Kai. Kai malah merasa semakin tersiksa. Tangannya sudah bersiap diselangkangan miliknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan aura sexy yang kental dan sedikit menyeringai. Menambah paras elok di wajah manisnya.

Kyungsoo turun, lalu merangkak perlahan mendekati Kai. Pinggulnya sedikit meliuk membuatnya terlihat sexy. Sekali lagi, Kai meneguk liurnya kasar karena menatapi namja sexy didepannya ii.

Kyungsoo mendekati tubuh Kai dan langsung meraih bibir Kai. Kyungsoo melepaskannya dan kepalanya turun perlahan menuju selangkangan Kai. Kai sedikit merona menatapi namja didepannya ini.

"Nikmati saja, ne?" bisik Kyungsoo seduktif. Kyungsoo melepaskan belt Kai dan membuka resleting Kai. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget menemukan milik Kai yang sudah tegak sempurna dengan ukuran WAW itu. "Boleh juga milikmu, master." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu langsung melahap junior Kai.

"Ah..!" pekik Kai karena merasakan kenikmatan yang langsung memeluk dirinya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan kulumannya, membuat Kai sedikit mengerang kesal. Kyungsoo menjilati perlahan kejantanan milik Kai, bahkan meniup-niupnya kecil. Membuat Kai semakin kesal dan gelisah.

Kai membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan kini yang tersisan hanya celananya. Kai menyambar bibir Kyungsoo.

Kai melumatnya agak kasar karena sudah benar-benar terpancing menatap Kyungsoo yang sexy, dan langsung menyerang miliknya.

Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan menidurkannya ditempat tidur yang ada disana. Music sensual itu semakin membuat Kai menjadi gila.

"Angh..~! mmph..! Masterhh….ahn..~!" desah Kyungsoo tak kala Kai menggigiti, menjilat, dan memperbanyak kissmark dileher putih Kyungsoo. Kai menggesekkan milik keduanya. Memberikan sensasi nikmat tersendiri untuk keduanya.

Setelah puas dengan leher putih mulus yang sudah tidak mulus itu, Kai turun dan bertemu dengan nipple itu. Kai menjilatinya perlahan dengan gerakan memutar. Tangan Kai juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya memelintir dengan lembut namun ganas nipple sebelah milik Kyungsoo, dan tangan sebelahnya memijat twinsbaal milik Kyungsoo.

"Ah..~! yeah! Masterh..~! ngh..! terus begitu~!" pekik Kyungsoo yang merasakan mendapat ribuan kenikmatan menerjang dirinya.

"I will fuck you, Sweety." Ungkap Kai dengan nada kotornya sedikit. Kai menyedot nipple yang dari tadi hanya dipelintir dengan tangannya dengan cukup kencang.

"AAHHH…~! Yeah!" desah Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan seolah listrik menyenangkan menerjang dirinya. Kai seolah sedang mendengar melodi indah yang masuk ke pendengarannya. Sebuah music kepuasan partner yang sedang dia manjakan.

Kai meletakkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo dibahunya. Kai sudah buta akibat tarian Kyungsoo tadi.

"AH..!" jerit Kyungsoo nikmat ketika Kai menghentakkan miliknya di 'hole' milik Kyungsoo, namun tidak memasukkannya. Membuat Kyungsoo mengeram frustasi dan sedikit kesal juga.

Kai kembali menggoda sang partner dengan memijat perlahan milik partnernya dan kembali menggesek miliknya di 'hole' milik Kyungsoo.

"Annhhh~! Master..~! masukkan~! Aku mohon..~! ngh…~!" ucap Kyunsgoo. Kai menyeringai lalu dengan sedikit kasar, Kai langsung memasukkan seluruh miliknya kedalam 'hole' Kyungsoo.

"AAAAHHHHHH…~!" jerit Kyungsoo. Oh tuhan! Ini nikmat sekali. Really really TIGHT! Bukankah tadi sudah direnggangkan dengan dildo tadi? Kenapa masih saja sempit? Ugh, tapi ini menyenangkan.

Kesejatian milik Kai rasanya diremukkan dengan keras, namun nikmat.

Kai mengadah ke atas sambil memejam karena merasakan nikmat yang beribu kali lebih nikmat daripada hanya menonton striptease yang hanya memberikannya kesesakkan dan penderitaan dibagian pribadinya.

Kai tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Kai langsung bergerak dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Ah…! Oh..! ah…! Ngh…! Ah..!" desah Kyungsoo ketika Kai dengan berkali-kali menyentuh sweetspot miliknya.

CROOOTTTT! Klimaks dari Kyungsoo. Kai menyeringai. Kai semakin menghujani sweet spot milik Kyungsoo, sementara rambut Kai sudah berantakan karena Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali menjambak dan meremas rambutnya tanda bahwa dia begitu menyukai permainan Kai.

Kai menyeringai karena tahu dia sudah berhasil menyentuh sweetspot Kyungsoo.

Kai menyambar bibir Kyungsoo, dan melumatnya dengan lapar.

Kyungsoo juga meladeni sang pet sitter. Keduanya bertarung lidah. Lidah yang bertautan, suara kecipak saliva dan saliva keduanya sudah bertukar.

Ruangan itu semakin panas dan membuat kegiatan diatas sana menjadi begitu panas.

Kai seperti orang kesetanan menghajar 'hole' milik Kyungsoo.

Tak lama, Kai merasakan kalau milik Kyungsoo yang mungil dan sudah klimaks tadi akan klimaks lagi. begitupun miliknya. Miliknya semakin digenggam erat dengan milik Kyungsoo.

CROOOTTT…!

CROOTT!

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan. Tubuh Kai ambruk menimpa Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hanya pasrah.

Kyungsoo mengelus perlahan rambut Kai, dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo menatap dipojok dinding dekat tempat tidur mereka dan menyeringai.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat sedang bersantai setelah menikmati sisa kenikmatan mereka. Sang 'pet' sedang tertidur lelap dipelukannya.

RRTTT…RRTTT…

Ponsel Kai berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk. Oh god, jangan bilang kalau si pemilik namja manis ini?

Kai mengambilnya, dan membuka pesan itu.

**From : -**

**Di kamar itu, ada kamar mandi. Kalau lapar, kalian bisa memasak. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. selamat bersenang-senang. 3 hari lagi, kami akan pulang~**

Kai menggeleng membaca pesan itu. ternyata Jung bersaudara sudah merencanakan hal ini.

Kai melirik namja disampingnya lalu menyeringai.

.

.

.

"KYAAA! Onnie, lihat! Mereka akan mulai lagi!" pekik suara seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang satunya lagi berlari mendekati yeoja itu sambil membawa satu kotak tissue.

"Sampaikan dengan yang lain kalau minggu depan, jalankan rencana itu, oke?" tanya wanita cantik itu.

Dan keduanya kini sedang menonton disebuah ruangan dengan sumpalan tissue dihidung.

.

.

.

TBC XD

Ok, no bacot.

Just please review without flame and bash

No siders and no plagiat.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Pet Sitter

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Apa jadinya kalau kau yang bekerja sebagai penitipan peliharaan 'bermain' bersama peliharaan? Let's check it out! IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO, HUNHAN, SULAY, CHENMIN AND BAEKYEOL IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong~ saya disini dengan iringan lagu History XD *pletak*.

Mufufufufufu, jiwa Fujo yadong saya bangkit! XD

Dan fic ini terinpirasi sama film manga YAOI yang kalau gak salah judulnya juga ini. Kyahahahahahahahahaha! XD

Jadi pengen deh bikin fic ini.

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat berjalan-jalan di apartemen itu. matanya menatap sebuah pintu bertuliskan 12. Wah, angka bagus.

Sehun mengambil kunci di pot di atas Ventilasi disana. Setelah mengambil kunci itu, Sehun langsung membukanya.

"Wah, desain yang bagus." Puji Sehun tanpa ekspresi.

Ruangan berdesain modern dan simple. Warna putih dan abu-abu hitam mendominasinya.

Sehun menatap sebuah foto potret ukuran besar disana. Sehun menatap seorang wanita disana dan terkejut.

Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan dia bermimpi. Artis bersuara emas itu?! DIVA ASIA ITU?! BoA?!

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Diva bersuara emas dan begitu indah. Dia sangat terkenal, dan hanya segelintir orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan Sehun beruntung bisa Apartemennya. Sebuah keberuntungan, bukan? Sehun cukup menyukai lagu-lagu BoA, dan itu membuatnya semakin beruntung berada dirumah BoA

Disana, BoA terlihat duduk disebuah sofa single berwarna merah. Rambutnya terurai bebas bergelombang. Matanya menatap tajam, seringai terukir diwajahnya. Gothic, pas sekali temanya.

Ditangan kanannya, BoA memegang setangkai mawar merah yang diletakkan dipipinya.

Dan ditangan kirinya, dia menggenggam rantai putih perak perkilau. Rantai anjing sepertinya.

Tapi, rantai itu menyambung ke sebuah kotak besar berwarna merah.

"Hum, foto yang bagus." Ucap Sehun. Sehun menerima sebuah pesan.

**Tolong urus Luhannie. Kamarnya ada di lantai atas. Jangan kasar dengan anjing jenis Maltese seperti Luhan. Dia anjing yang bersahabat. Oh iya, dia tidak terlalu suka ditinggal lama. Makanannya ada dikamarnya di lantai dua. Ada tulisan Luhan dipintunya. Tolong kerja samanya, lusa aku kembali. Uangnya sudah aku transfer ke rekeningmu.**

Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun segera berlari ke lantai dua dan menemukan pintu berwarna putih polos dengan tulisan LUHAN.

Sehun tersenyum dan membuka pintunya segera.

"Luhan, aku adalah pet…" Sehun terdiam, disana, seorang namja manis sedang menungging. Mulutnya terlihat mengemut permen lollipop. Tubuhnya yang POLOS tanpa benangpun di kulitnya mempertontonkan kemulusan kulit putihnya.

Namja itu mendekati Sehun yang mematung tak bisa berkata apapaun dengan wajah merah.

Namja manis dengan lilitan pita hitam di kakinya menutup pintu itu.

Namja itu memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

Jemari lentiknya mengelus dada Sehun. Sehun berdebar dengan wajah merah tak karuan. Namja manis itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun.

"Kau pet sitter yang dikatakan dengan BoA?" tanya namja manis itu. Sehun mengangguk kecil. Namja manis itu tersenyum aneh.

"Berarti kau yang memberiku makan..dan satu lagi, Luhan itu aku." Ucapnya. Sehun bergetar.

"Tetapi.."

"Hey, kau bisa dance trouble maker?" tanya Luhan yang perlahan membuka jaket Sehun. Sehun diam saja.

"U..Uhm, bisa sedikit." Jawab Sehun. Luhan menyeringai kecil.

Luhan berjalan menuju pojokkan ruangan dan menyalakan handycam. Luhan menyalakan music Trouble Maker.

Astagga astaga astaga astaga astaga astaga astaga ASTAGA!

Sehun kalang kabut. Tapi hey, namja manis ini mengundang hasratnya dengan bokong sexy dan..ugh..junior manis itu.

"Kita lihat seberapa kemampuanmu." Ucap Luhan.

**Ni Nuneul bomyeon nan Trouble Maker  
Ni gyeote seomyeon nan Trouble Maker**

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memeluk Sehun. Sehun menarik nafas perlahan dan mulai menari. Tangan Luhan ada dikedua bahu tegap Sehun.

**Jogeumshshik deo deo deo  
galsurok deo deo deo deo**

**Ijen nae mameul nadi eojjeol su~**

Luhan turun perlahan dan berhadapan dengan junior Sehun dan menggigit kecil diluar celana secara cepat. Lalu Luhan naik lagi dan melumat bibir Sehun. Sehun sudah terangsang akibat Luhan dan balas lumat. Ciuman itu lepas dan kembali menari.

Niga nareul itji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto  
Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseo nal su eupdorok  
Ni ibseureul tto humchigo meolli dara nabaeryeo  
Nan tro ble! Trouble! Trou Trouble maker!

Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang menjilat ujung jemari Luhan dan melumat pelan bibir itu kilat. Membuat Luhan terlihat kelaparan. Keduanya saling melumat dan menautkan lidah.

Luhan menjauh, dan tiba-tiba menyeringai.

**Ni mameul kkaemulgo domangchil geoya goyangi cheoreom  
Neon jakku andari nal geoya nae apeuro wa eoseo hwanae boryeom  
Nae sekshihan georeum ni meori soge baldongeul geoneun  
Eungeunhan skinship eolgure bichin mot chama jukgetta ni nunbit**

Luhan berjalan merangkak dan menatap sensual Sehun. Oh tidak, milik Sehun menegang didalam sana.

Luhan berdiri dan meliukkan tubuhnya erotis. Jangan lupakan kakinya dililit pita hitam. Terlihat sexy sekali.

Luhan membelakangi Sehun dan mempertontonkan bokong sexynya. Membuat Sehun semakin gemas ingin memasukki segera. Oh tidak, puaskan Luhan dulu. Let's play before. Kkk~

**Galsurok gipi deo ppajyeodeureo  
Alsurok niga deo mame deuro baby  
Amuraedo ni saenggage chwihaennabwa lady  
I never never never stop! OOH~**

Luhan yang ada dipelukan Sehun melumat bibir Sehun. Sehun tak kalah buas. Tangan Sehun meremas bongkahan sexy milik Luhan yang menggeirahkan dan menggesekkan junior Luhan pada jeansnya.

"Oh~" desah Luhan. Sehun menyeringai.

**Niga nareul itji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto  
Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eopdorok  
Ni ibseureul tto humchigo meolli dara nabeoryeo  
Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!**

**Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!**

Sehun melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga keduanya sama-sama naked total.

**Eotteohke neol nae mame damadul su inneunji (Trouble Maker)  
Geunyang nae mami ganeundaero ijen~  
I never never stop!  
Meomchul su eopseo**

keduanya menari seperti yang ada di MV aslinya. Luhan dan Sehun terlihat menikmati. Bayangkan saja tubuh keduanya yang tak mengenakan apapun menari Trouble Maker. Sungguh pemandangan panas.

**Niga nareul itji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto  
Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eopdorok  
Ni ibseureul tto humchigo meolli dara nabeoryeo  
Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!**

**Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!  
Trouble Maker!**

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan dan langsung melumat bibir Luhan ganas.

Lapar sekali karena berdansa dengan sang pet.

"Euhm…ngh..~ Kau..ah...~~ ah.." desah Luhan yang tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya. Tentu saja Sehun langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Luhan. Seakan seperti menemukan goa baru, lidah Sehun menelusuri goa manis Luhan. Mengabsen gigi putih dan rapi itu satu persatu, dan menjilati langit-langit mulut Luhan. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Euhmmm..ah...~ ngh~ ahn…~" desah Luhan. Sehun semakin merasakan sesak.

Lidah Sehun yang lihai bahkan sudah mengajak lidah Luhan untuk ikut dalam permainannya. Luhan yang sudah terhanyut hanya mengikuti Sehun.

Kedua tangan Sehun sudah memelintir tonjolan Luhan yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengeras.

"Call my name, just Sehun. Please." Bisik Sehun.

Sehun ternyata licik, dia sudah menyiapkan juniornya dan…

JLEB..!

"SHITT! AAAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan memekik sakit. Sedang Sehun mengerang. Dasar sial, namja ini berlaku kasar.

"Maafkan aku, tetapi kau sudah menggodaku hingga membuatku begini. Kau harus tanggung jawab." Ungkap Sehun.

Sehun bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo lambat dan menghantam prostat Luhan.

"Oh..~! Oh..~! ah~!" GILA! Sitter ini hebat! Memang saat memasukkan sakit, tapi dia tahu dimana saja titik lemahnya, dan apa ini? Dia langsung membuatnya melayang.

Tak salah dia menerima tawaran BoA bersama teman-temannya.

"Ngh…sempit..really..ah..like it..oh.." desah Sehun di antara desahannya. Kedua kaki Luhan diletakkan dipinggangnya, seolah kaki itu semakin mendorong kesejatian Sehun semakin dalam.

"Oh…Aku…ah…"

CROOOTTT!

Shit, Luhan sudah klimaks, tapi Sehun belum.

Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan dan kembali menghujani sweet spot Luhan dengan agak kasar.

"Oh! Ah! Si…sial..ah! kau..ah..ngh…" desahan Luhan menghentikan ucapannya. Bagus, dia jatuh pada permainan Sehun yang hebat.

Sehun menampar, meremas, dan mencubit bokong Luhan.

Decitan tempat tidur yang kuat menandakan hebatnya Sehun menyodok hole Luhan.

Lihat saja, bokong Luhan bahkan memerah.

Saat Sehun melakukan sodokkan ke-20, Sehun merasakan kesejatiannya berkedut. Dengan liar, Sehun kembali menambahkan intensitas sodokannya, dan tangannya juga mengocok kuat kesejatian Luhan.

Tak lama, hingga…

CROOOOOOOOOOOOOTTT!

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan. Sehun langsung ambruk menindih Luhan. Sekuat tenaga, Sehun mencabut miliknya, dan tidur disamping Luhan. Sepertinya, Luhan tertidur. Lihat, dia kelelahan.

Sehun mematikan Handycam didekatnya dan lekas tidur.

.

.

.

"O…omona…" ucap banyak yeoja disana.

"BoA onnie, kau hebat sekali. Mereka sampai seperti itu. tak salah kau jadi anggota baru kami." Ucap seorang yeoja.

"Tentu saja, sebaiknya, kalian siapkan saja yang lainnya. Aku mau nonton yang lain." Ucap yeoja itu.

Benar-benar.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hayo, tebak next chap NC apa? XDD

Okelah, no bacot. Just review.

No bash

No no flame

No SIDERS

No plagiat ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Pet Sitter

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Apa jadinya kalau kau yang bekerja sebagai penitipan peliharaan 'bermain' bersama peliharaan? Let's check it out! IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO, HUNHAN, SULAY, CHENMIN AND BAEKYEOL IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong~ saya disini dengan iringan lagu Still Alive XD XD *pletak*.

Okay, saya update berusaha secepat mungkin krn sei abis UTS. Semoga UTSnya lulus, karena pas UTS, pikiran Rai malah ngebayangin NC EXO couple *plakk!*

Semoga NC kali ini bisa memuaskan, ne XD *plakk

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan dengan Hip Hop Style yang menjari cirri khasnya sedang didalam lift kali ini. Dia sedang menunggu lift mengantarnya menuju lantai tujuannya.

"Aku harus mengasuh kelinci ya..hhh…setidaknya tidak mengasuh anjing lagi…ako kapok mengasuh jenis Dalmatian dan Doberman Pinschers. Mereka mengerikan." Bisik Chanyeol yang bergidik ngeri.

Ingatannya memutar ketika waktu itu dia bermain dengan anjing milik costumernya yang bernama Kyuhyun. Dan tahukah? Dia memiliki anjing berjenis Doberman Pinschers yang terkenal cukup galak kalau bukan dengan tuannya.

Mungkin ingin mengerjai Chanyeol, anjing itu mengejarnya hingga menggigi bokongnya. Untungnya dia tidak apa-apa. Kyuhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa pintar mendekati jenius yang terkanl dengan otak jahil dan evilnya.

"Hii! Aku tidak mau membayangkannya lagi." bisik Chanyeol.

TING!

Lift itu terbuka. Chanyeol langsung keluar dan mencari tempatnya, dan dia menemukannya.

"Kamar nomor 888. Kuncinya ada di bawah pot bunga di samping pintu.." bisik Chanyeol mengingat pesan yang dikirim dengan costumernya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu itu, dan menguncinya lagi. Chanyeol cukup terkesima dengan desain apartemen ini. Luas, berwarna dominan putih, dan lukisan bunga lily dengan warna biru muda. Chanyeol akui, selera rumah ini bagus sekali.

Saat sedang berjalan-jalan dirumah itu, ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Segera Chanyeol membuka isi pesan itu.

**From : Costumer**

**Kamar Baekkie ada di lantai 2, warna pintunya berwarna biru langit. Ada kulkas, kamar mandi, dan lemari bersisi pakaian lengkap. Selamat memelihara. Dan aku kembali ke sana 4 hari lagi. Tolong ya. Tenang saja, uangnya sudah aku transfer ke rekeningmu. Oh iy, kamar Baekkie ada tempat tidurnya, jadi santai saja. Anggap rumah sendiri ^^.**

Chanyeol mengernyit. Heran, sampai disiapkan kamar dan disuruh anggap rumah sendiri?

Chanyeol menatap sebuah lukisan potret didepannya. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut Coklat gelap yang anggun.

Riasan wajahnya natural, gaun berwarna hitam itu mempertontonkan kakinya yang ramping, panjang dan sangat elegan. Membuat setiap wanita yang melihatnya akan iri dan langsung berdiet untuk memiliki kaki jenjang indah layaknya Barbie seperti miliknya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya leba ketika ingat siapa gadis cantik di lukisan potret ini.

Bukankah itu Sooyoung?! Seorang model dan penyanyi terkenal itu?! WAH!

Chanyeol segera berlari ke lantai dua dan menemukan pintu yang dimaksud.

Chanyeol mendekati pintu itu tanpa rasa curiga dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang benar-benar….menggurahkan pertahanan seseorang.

Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas, dengan warna putih dan biru. Disana, ada sebuah tempat tidur ukuran queen size, ada lemari, dan disamping kanannya ada kulkas kecil. Disebelah kiri lemari itu ada sebuah pintu bertuliskan Bathroom.

"Baekkie~ ini aku pet sitter yang-"

CKLEK

Pintu didekat lemari terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pria yang rambutnya basah, bertelanjang bulat, dan jangan lupakan tetesan air yang nakal dan genit menempel pada tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya ramping, tidak terlalu tinggi, berkulit putih mulus, rambutnya berwarna coklat sedikit pirang platina, wajahnya mulus dan manis seperti anak kecil polos, dan junior itu…sssh…mungil dan menggairahkan.

Tunggu dulu, namja itu mengenakan kuping kelinci berwarna pink, dan..apa itu dildu berbentuk ekor kelinci yang ditancapkan di holenya?

Chanyeol meneguk liurnya yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu.

Namja manis itu mendekati Chanyeol. Namja itu berjalan dengan gaya yang anggun bak model. Tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan menatapinya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"hello Pet sitter tampan~" ucapanya. Chanyeol semakin meneguk liurnya kasar. Suaranya itu. Ugh..oh tidak. Celananya sempit.

"Ha..hallo..na..namaku..Cha..Chanyeol.." ucap Chanyeol gugup. Namja itu menyeringai, namun membuat wajahnya semakin cantik dan anggun.

Namja itu mengelilingi Chanyeol dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Bibir sexy namja manis itu ada dibelakang telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau agak bau..~ bagaimana kalau kita mandi, dan..memberiku makan, pastinya~" bisik namja manis nakalnya sudah berjalan menyentuh junior Chanyeol dari luar.

"Ughh…" desah Chanyeol. Namja itu menyeringai. Namja itu melepaskan topi dan jaket Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan kausnya, sementara tangan lentik dan cantik itu membantu melepaskan celananya. Keduanya, kini sama-sama naked total.

"Namaku, Baekhyun. Baekhyun the White rabbit." Ucapnya lalu mengajak Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uh~~ ahh~!" Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun. Dibawah guyuran shower air dingin yang menyejukkan.

Kulit keduanya yang bergesekkan, dan suara gemericik air yang akalh oleh desahan Baekhyun. Aura semakin panas dan sesak di kamar mandi itu.

Baekhyun mendesah gila akibat tangan Chanyeol yang semakin menggila melumat bibir mungilnya yang sexy.

Satu jari Chanyeol masuk ke dalam holenya yang pink secara paksa.

"UAAAHH~! AHAAHHH~!" pekik Baekhyun erotis. Chanyeol menyeringai dan menyerang leher itu.

"_**So what do you want now, huh**_?!" tanya Chanyeol yang menggerakkan liar jari telunjuknya pada hole Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun agak sedikit merona, namun terlihat bernafsu.

"_**I want you FUCK me hard**_!" pekik Baekhyun penuh dengan nafsu yang menguasai dirinya, well Chanyeol juga begitu bernafsu pada 'pet; ini. Dan Chanyeol semakin senang. Jari itu dilepas olehnya, dan langsung diganti oleh junior Chanyeol yang panjang dan cukup gemuk.

"AAAAAAAA!" pekik Baekhyun antara sakit dan nikmat tiada tara.

"_**OH YES**_! AH! _**SO FUCKIN TIGHT**_!" pekik Chanyeol yang mengucapkan perkataan kotornya.

"_**OH YEAH**_~! _**THERE!**_ Aaahh!" pekikan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol semakin bernafsu.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang ada dipelukannya dinaik turunkan oleh Chanyeol dengan tempo yang terbilang cepat.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka, Chanyeol cukup kasar bila bermain. Namun inilah daya tariknya, sedikit kasar dan sensual.

CRRRRROOOOOOOOTTT!

Sperma Baekhyun mengotori wajah keduanya, dan sperma milik Chanyeol menembus masuk kedalam sana begitu jauh.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju Bathtube dan mulai membuatnya menungging. Doggy style kesukaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung bergerak kembali, kali ini, ada sedikit cara kasar lagi. Chanyeol mengambil 2 buah sikat gigi dan memasukkannya pada hole Baekhyun.

"_**OH SHIT!**_ Aaahh! Sakit.. _**it's hurt**_! Aaahh~" desahan Baekhyun mulai menggema di kamar mandi itu ketika ujung kedua sikat gigi itu mengenai prostat miliknya.

"_**Oh yes darling**_, _**I will make you cum**_!" ucap Chanyeol lalu bergerak cukup cepat. Kedua sikat gigi itu bergesekkan pada dinding hole Baekhyun juga bergesekkan pada junior gemuk Chanyeol.

"Oh _**shit**_! Ini nikmat sekali~ aaaaahhhh~~~ aaaahhh~~~ ngghh~ aaaaaahhh…~~~"desahan erotis Baekhyun menggema. Membuat siapapun akan terpesona dan horny mendengarnya, tmasuk Chanyeol.

CROOOOOTTT!

CROOOT!

"Oh…"desahan lega Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serentak menggema. Chanyeol mencabut sikat gigi yang sudah hancur akibat ulahnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

"Satu ronde lagi untuk sang master, baby." Bisik Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di tempat tidur dengan gaya layaknya seperti seorang bos.

Bisakah kalian tahan mimisan kalian itu?

Lihatlah Chanyeol yang bagaikan si raja mesum dengan tontonan mesumnya di atas tempat tidur queen size dengan bed cover berwarna putih itu.

Gaya duduknya bagaikan bos besar, bertelanjang total dengan juniornya yang mengacung? Bisakah kalian berhenti mimisan?

Didepannya, terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang menari liar. Baekhyun terlihat menari liar dengan iringan music sang penyanyi dunia yang terkenal dengan dandanan 'ramai' miliknya, Lady Gaga. Lagu berjudul Love Game itu membakar tubuh baekhyun hingga berkeringat.

Jangan lupakan kissmark diseluruh tubuhnya, bercak kissmark itu dan sisa spermanya yang mengering di selangkangan dan sebagian tubuh atasnya.

_**Let's have some fun  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Let's have some fun  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya. Pandangan sensualnya terarah pada Chanyeol. Jemari lentik itu turun dengan cara nakalnya. Turun menuju lehernya, nipplenya dan perut sexynya. Sepertinya junior mini Baekhyun sudah nakal dengan berdiri sendiri. Chanyeol menyeringa menatap Baekhyun.

_**I wanna kiss you  
but if I do then I might miss you babe  
it's complicated and stupid**_

_**Got my ass squeezed my sexy cupid  
Guess he want to play  
Want to play  
A love game  
A love game**_

Baekhyun terlihat meremas bongkahan sexy pantatnya dan membelakangi Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergoyang nakal, sambil menggigit kecil jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya terlihat bernafsu.

"Aaaaahh…~" desah Baekhyun yang memperlihatkan bongkahan sexy pantatnya yang memerah akibat remasannya.

_**Hold me and love me  
just want touch you for a minute  
maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit**_

Baekhyun terlihat menghadap Chanyeol dan terlihat sedikit menggenggam junior mungilnya yang sexy. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sedikit menggeliat gelisah.

"Kemari kau Baekhyun sayang! Akan aku buat kau mendesah!" pekik Chanyeol dengan seringai nakalnya. Baekhyun berlari untuk menerjang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol dan langsung melumatnya. Chanyeol tidak mau kalah dan terus melumat bibir itu. sesekali Chanyeol menghisap kuat bibir bawahnya dan mengemut lidah manis milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sudah terangsang sekali langsung saja memasukkan kejantanannya pada hole sempit Baekhyun.

"oH_** yes**_! Aahhh~! Sempit!" pekik Chanyeol penuh kenikmatan tangannya menggeneggam erat pantat Baekhyun.

"OH _**GOD**_! Aaahhh~! Hati-hati~! Nggh~! Aaahh..oohh~" desahan Baekhyun membuat permainan semakin panas. Baekhyun sedikit kesakitan karena CHanyeol meremas bokongnya terlalu kuat.

Chanyeol menaik turunkan pinggang Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya pasrah tubuhnya untuk Chanyeol.

"UUHHH~! Yeah~! _**I am coming**_~" desahan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk dan menghentakan naik turun tubuhnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Ah~ _**same as me**_~! Aaahh~~~ ahhh~" desahan Baekhyun juga tak kalah erotis.

CRRRROOOOOtt!

CRRROOOOOOOOOOTT!

Klimaks dari Baekhyun yang mengotori wajah Chanyeol dan dadanya, sementara klimaks dari Chanyeol menembus masuk ke dalam tubuh tubuh Baekhyun dan sedikit melumer keluar.

Baekhyun ambruk di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena cairan cinta Baekhyun dengan tissue yang ada disebelah tempat tidur ini.

Baekhyun tertidur pulas sekali, Chanyeol tersenyum menatapi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tertidur. Berbeda ketika dia sedang bernafsu untuk menggodanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan juniornya dari hole Baekhyun dan menidurkan baekhyun disampingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum menatapi wajah manis itu.

RRRTTT~!

Pesan di ponsel Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan membuka pesannya.

**From : Costumer.**

**Kau menikmati bermain dengan Baekkie? Aku harap iya, dia cantik, bukan? Oh iya, anggap saja rumah sendiri ne? bye bye~ terima kasih untuk tontonannya~**

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

Dasar, berarti dia yang berulah. Ternyata artis tidak selamanya terlihat baik didepan kamera, ternyata bisa berubah licik dan mesum.

Chanyeol yang kelelahan memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, terlihat banyak yeoja yang sedang tepar dengan mimisan yang berlebihan.

"Ta..Tadi itu luar biasa~" bisik seorang yeoja yang sadar dari pingsannya.

"Sooyoung-ah, mana dia?"

"Sepertinya dia sedang keruangan tengah mengambil obat penambah darahnya."

Aigo orang-orang ini -_-

.

.

.

AYO~ XD

Sebenarnya, rai sedikit sedih. Denger isu Kris mau keluar dari EXO gr2 bapaknya :""(

Hiks..~ langsung review aj dah~ no bash, no flame, no siders no plagiat..hiks..


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Pet Sitter

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Apa jadinya kalau kau yang bekerja sebagai penitipan peliharaan 'bermain' bersama peliharaan? Let's check it out! IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO, HUNHAN, SULAY, CHENMIN AND BAEKYEOL IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Namja itu tersenyum manis sambil berjalan di lorong menuju tempat tujuannya. Yeoja-yeoja itu menggila menatap senyumnya yang tampan.

Kim Joon Myeon. Kalian bisa panggil dia Suho. Namja tampan dengan wajah yang menaungi. Senyumnya layaknya melindungimu.

Su Ho (Guardian). Nama yang indah bukan?

Sebenarnya, dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di Inha University. Keluarganya bukanlah yang keluarga dengan ekonomi buruk. Malah termasuk berkecukupan.

Dia begini, karena dia ingin mandiri.

Sampai saat ini, Suho tidak terlalu melirik untuk mencari pacarnya. Well, dia tidak mempermasalahkan gender.

Bisa dibilang, Suho adalah Gay. Ketertarikannya pada yeoja mulai berkurang perlahan.

Suho menatap ruangan. Sebuah ruangan dengan nomor 1456. Suho mengambil kunci yang diselipkan dengan pemiliknya yang ada pot bunga yang ada didekat pintu itu.

Setelah selesai, Suho segera masuk dan mengunci kembali pintu itu.

Suho menatap sebuah Appartemen yang terbilang..cukup..high class.

Desainnya modern, namun terlihat sekali kalau pemiliknya ini menyukai Nature.

Banyak sekali lukisan potret tumbuh-tumbuhan, alam dan air terjun. Suho menatap sebuah foto yeoja.

Seorang yeoja yang terlihat begitu anggun. Mengenakan Hanbok, namun tempat pemotretannya adalah di China.

Wait..yeoja Victoria?

Model dan penyanyi itu?

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya?

Kalau kalian tak mengenalnya, berarti kalian jarang mencari informasi, menonton tv, membaca majalah atau apapun itu.

"Hebat, aku akan mengasuh peliharaan yeoja ini?" bisik Suho. Suho membuka ponsel flip on miliknya dan membaca pesan lagi.

"Oke..kamarnya ada di lantai dua, kamar dengan pintu berwarna biru. Nama peliharaannya adalah..Lay…uhm..Kucing Anggora putih? oke oke.." Ucap Suho. Suho segera naik ke lantai atas dan mencari pintunya.

"Dasar. Aku kira dia artis yang perduli. Tapi dia malah pergi ke China dan lupa membawa peliharaannya. Dan aku disuruh tinggal 4 hari disini? gila..dia percaya sekali" Bisik Suho.

Suho menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Lay~ ini Pet Sitt-"

Suho membelakkan matanya. Menatap sebuah ruangan berwarna pink dan merah dengan cahaya yang sedikit.

Ruangan ini berkesan dengan aura sensual.

Ada sebuah ranjang king size, dengan bed cover berantakan berwarna merah dan putih.

Kamar itu beraroma..manis..aroma ini..uhm…mirip pheromone. Tapi..bukankah pheromone entahlah. Suho bingung menjelaskannya.

Disana, ada seorang namja yang..astaga…

"Ah~ _**please**_~ aah~" desahnya erotis menggeliat. Kepalanya menggeleng liar karena merasakan nikmat tiada tara yang memeluknya kuat sekali.

Matanya menatap Suho dan menjilat sedikit bibirnya. Matanya yang setengah memejam menatap Suho sensual.

Bibirnya terlihat berwarna merah sedikit mengkilap, dan sesekali dia menjilatinya juga mengigitinya. Menantangmu untuk menghabiskan bibirnya sekarang sebelum bibir itu milik orang lain.

Tubuhnya kurus dengan balutan kulit berwarna putih.

Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat menjadi berantakan.

Kedua tangannya diborgol di sandaran tempat tidur hingga membuatnya tak bisa berkutik..

Begitu pasrah…

Dan begitu siap untuk disantap..oleh siapapun..termasuk Suho sekarang.

Tubuhnya mengkilap karena keringat. Dan..astaga..LIHAT ITU~!

Juniornya yang mungil, bersih, dan berwarna pink terlihat berdiri untuk memohon.

Bukan, sepertinya bukan memohon.

Lebih tepatnya untuk menantangmu beradu kekuatan di ranjang. Menguji kehebatanmu untuk membuat sang tiang kenikmatan namja itu hancur dan takluk padamu dan menjadi milikmu.

Di hole milik namja cantik itu, tertancap sesuatu. Sex Toys dengan remote control. Tapi ukurannya sangat kecil. Sepertinya itu yang membuatnya meminta tolong.

"Oh _**Gosh**_~ _**Sitter**_~ AAAH~ _**help me**_~ aaahh~ aaahhh~~" desahnya erotis sambil menggeliat.

Suho?

Dia menelan air liurnya sendiri menatap namja cantik nan seksi itu. desahannnya begitu..seksi dan menggoda libidomu.

Ya Tuhan, celananya sempit sekali.

Suho menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Oh _**Yes Sitter**_~ _**come here**_~ _**help me**_~ AAAAHH~ oohh~ aaaahh~ _**FUCK me**_~ _**cum for me**_~ aaahh~" desahan namja cantik itu mengalun deras.

Suho mendekati namja itu dan menatap namja itu.

"Kau..-AH~" desahan Suho meluncur ketika kaki namja cantik itu menyentuh celananya yang menyembul. Menggesekkannya sedikit dan menekannya.

"Sial! Kau yang memancingku." Ucap Suho. Suho melepaskan jaket dan T-Shirt miliknya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Namja itu menantang Suho dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar hingga junior mungil nan sexy itu terlihat begitu menantang junior Suho.

Suho segera melepas celananya dan sekarang, keduanya sama sama telanjang total.

Suho dengan beringas mencabut sex toys itu dari hole namja itu.

"Ah~ sekarang, gantikan dengan penismu yang menggodaku itu. aku ingin merasakannya." Ucap namja sexy itu. Suho menyeringai.

"Nanti sayang, aku akan mencicipimu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Suho. Namja itu menggeliat pasrah, lelah, dan sensual.

Suho melumat bibir namja itu dengan erotis. Kedua tangan Suho menahan kedua pada namja itu agar terus mengangkang dengan lebar.

Junior keduanya bergesekkan penuh nikmat. Suho hampir saja ambruk karena terlalu merasakan kenikmatan.

Sial..bergesekkan saja sudah membuat Suho menggelinjang nikmat. Ini belum inti.

Suho menggigiti leher namja itu hingga menghasilkan banyak sekali bercak kemerahan tidak sempurna yang mulai berwarna ungu eksotis. Tanda ini, ada tanda kepemilikan.

Bibir Suho bergerak menuju telinga namja memesone ini.

"Panggil namaku..namaku Suho..panggil namaku..namamu..siapa..ugh.." Suho sedikit mendesah karena gesekan yang begitu nikmat ini. Cairan bening terlihat mulai keluar dari junior Suho dan Lay.

"Ah~ aaaahh~ aaaahhh~ Suhoooo~~ aaahh~~~ na..aaah~ naneun~ aahh~ Layhhh~ aaaahhh~" Suho begitu merasa sempit sekarang, bagaimana bisa seorang dirinya bisa merasakan libidonya menjadi dipuncak dunia hanya dengan mendengar suara desahan namja sexy yang ada dibawahnya ini?

Suho akui, borgol tangan namja itu membuat Suho tidak nyaman. mata Suho menemukan kunci borgol itu. Suho mengambilnya dan segera melepaskan borgol namja itu.

Tangan namja itu langsung memeluk Suho erat sekali. Mengacak rambut Suho, meremasnya, membuatnya semakin berantakan. Tnda dia begitu menikmati permainannya ini.

Suho menjilati leher dan telinga Lay. Lay bisa merasakan gerakan lidah Suho yang lihai menjilati telinganya, hingga dia akan menggelinjang gila.

Kenikmatan ini berlebihan.

Kedua tangan Suho menarik, mencubit, dan menekan serta memelintir nipple pink itu. Lay menggeliat gelisah.

Lay menarik kepala Suho, dan meletakkan bibirnya disamping telinga Lay.

"Kita 69…uke on top honey…" bisik Lay. Suho menyeringai dan mengangguk.

Suho langsung mengambil posisi tiduran. Sementara Lay ada di atas Suho.

Bedanya adalah…

Junior Lay berhadapan dengan milik Suho, sementara milik Suho ada diwajah Lay.

Lay segera melahap junior Suho.

Suho juga sama.

Keduanya langsung memaju mundurkan kesejatian masing-masing pasangan. Suho bahkan juga memijat bola kembar milik Lay, dan bahkan 2 jari Suho sudah bersarang pada holenya.

Lay merasakan dirinya akan klimaks.. karenanya, Lay dengan berani menggerakkan sedikit pinggulnya dan semakin kuat melakukan blowjob untuk sitternya ini.

Tapi..

Sial.. Sepertinya Suho sudah tahu kalau dia akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

Dan Suho menyumbatnya dengan tali yang ada di kamar itu. Suho menyeringai.

"Kau tidak akan aku suruh klimaks sebelum kita bisa klimaks bersama" ucap Suho

Lay menatap memelas, namun Suho tak perduli.

Suho kembali melakukan blowjobnya untuk Lay.

Lay juga harus melakukan pekerjaannya. Kembali melakukan blowjob untuk Suho.

Makin lama, Lay semakin tersiksa. Dan dengan segera, Suho langsung melepaskan tali itu, dan dengan bersamaannya dengan hal tersebut, keduanya klimaks.

Suho menelan semuanya dengan lahap, sementara Lay harus pasrah wajahnya penuh dengan sperma milik Suho setelah mulutnya penuh.

Suho mengangkat tubuh Lay dan membaringkannya.

Suho menaikan kaki Lay dan mengatur kejantanannya tepat berada di hole itu.

"Ahss~ pelan-pelan ~ ooh~" Suho tahu sekarang. Mengapa hanya dengan Suho menyentuh sedikit saja kulit Lay, Lay mendesah.

Pengaruh dari obat perangsang dengan taburan ekstasi.

Cukup pintar.

Suho memasukkan perlahan miliknya agak tertanam disana.

"OH SHIT! Ssshhhh~" desahan Suho menggema diruangan itu. Juniornya dipeluk dengan sangat erat oleh hole milik Lay.

"Ah~~ ooh~ aaaahh~ aaaaahh~ nnngghh~ aaahhh~" Lay mendesah erotis. Rambutnya semakin berantakan, tubuhnya semakin mengkilap, jangan lupakan lukisan sperma Suho pada wajah cantik itu.

Lukisan bercak kissmark pada leher dan dada yang cukup indah bagi Suho.

Ah~ ciptaan Tuhan yang benar-benar sempurna.

Dan Suho menyukainya.

Kini, junior Suho yang lebih besar daripada milik Lay sudah tertanam sempurna. Suho mendiamkannya sebentar agar Lay terbiasa, dan Suho juga bisa menikmati remasan pada juniornya.

Setelah agak lama, Suho muai menggerakannya.

Awalnya, Lay sedikit kesakitan, tapi lama-kelamaan Lay menikmatinya sekali.

"Oh~! Gosh~ aaahh! Ngghhh~! Aaahh~" desahan Lay semakin erotis. Kaki Lay mendorong bokong Suho agar semakin dalam.

Suho semakin gencar menghujani hole Lay. Bosan dengan hanya satu gaya ini saja, Suho mengangkat tubuh Lay dan membuat keduanya menjadi doggy style.

"Ah~! Hati-hati~! Ngghh!" desahan nikmat Lay bercampur dengan kenikmatannya yang menjadi satu.

Suho meremas dan menampar bokong itu, sementara tangan Lay hanya menggenggam bedcover yang semakin tidak berbentuk.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa! Sexy! MENDESAH LEBIH KUAT!" pekik Suho yang bagaikan kerasakan nafsu yang membuatnya liar.

PLAKK!

Suho menampar bokong Lay hingga membuatnya memerah. Lay pasrah kalau besok dia sudah mendapatkan bokongnya memiliki tato merah akibat Suho.

"AAAAHHH~! NGGHH~! LEBIH KUAT~! AAAHHH~! YEAH~! AAAAHAHHH~!" Lay memekik sambil mendesah ketika Suho memijat, meremas dengan kuat bokongnya, menggenggam juga memijat juniornya, dan menghentakan juniornya agar Lay merasakan kenikamatan surga dunia.

CROOOOTTT!

CRROOOTTT!

Keduanya ambruk. Suho melepaskan juniornya perlahan, dan membuat posisi yang nyaman untuk keduanya.

Lay terengah-engah dan siap memejamkan matanya. Suho menatapnya lembut dan mulai tertidur. Berbeda sekali seperti wajahnya ketika melakukan hubungan intim dengan Lay.

Suho mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, 15 yeoja terlihat sedang meminum obat penambah darah setelah menonton banyak sekali adegan ranjang yang sangat panas.

"Eonnie, kau yakin akan mengajak mereka bertemu kalau mereka semua sudah puas?" tanya seorang yeoja tomboy. Seorang yeoja dengan sebutan Kid Leader tersenyum.

"Tentu, setelah itu, aku akan memaksa mereka menikah~!" ucapnya dengan tampang mesum.

YEAAAHH!

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Next chap is ChenMin ^^

Please review ^^

Please no flame, no bash, no siders and please don't judge me ^^

G kuat bayangin adegan NC SuLay~ syalalala XD


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Pet Sitter

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Apa jadinya kalau kau yang bekerja sebagai penitipan peliharaan 'bermain' bersama peliharaan? Let's check it out! IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO, HUNHAN, SULAY, CHENMIN AND BAEKYEOL IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong~ saya disini dengan iringan lagu History XD *pletak*.

Okay, saya update berusaha secepat mungkin krn aknn bnyk urusan ^^

Semoga NC kali ini bisa memuaskan, ne XD *plakk

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Namja bernama Kim Jongdae itu nampak sedang berjalan-jalan menuju kamar costumernya. Kamar nomor 88.

Jongdae bisa dikatakan seorang namja yang bekerja cukup keras. Karena, dia ingin jalan-jalan keluar Negeri dengan uangnya sendiri. _Well_, bisa dibilang dia sebenarnya ingin pergi ke L.A. dia ingin menonton konser music, tapi dengan uangnya.

Sebentar lagi, tabungannya cukup untuk berlibur disana sendirian selama seminggu disana! Ayolah! Jongdae a.k.a Chen ini tergiur dengan uang yang ditawarkan dengan costumernya.

Maksudnya, adakah yang mau membayarnya sebagus ini untuk perjam? Kalau dihitung untuk menjaga peliharaannya selama 3 hari disini, sama saja gajinya selama dia bekerja. Bahkan lebih!

Tadi, Chen sempat pulang untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Dia tidak mau menginap tanpa membawa pakaian, kan? _Hell_ _no_.

Jongdae menatap pintu kamar nomor 88 ini. Sebuah kunci password. Dia sudah diberitahu tadi apa passwordnya.

Namun, sekelebat bisikkan masuk ke pikirannya.

"Siapa orang yang mau membayarku sedemikian mahal? Apa tujuannya? Hewan apa yang akan aku asuh?" bisik Jongdae. Jujur, dia sedikit curiga.

Bukankah mencurigakan? Bayaran maksimal perjam untuk seorang pet sitter tidak semahal ini! Ada yang aneh..

Chen melirik sekitar. Sepi…

"Aish, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jongdae? Ini pekerjaan sampinganmu. Ayolah. Setelah mengasuhnya untuk 3 hari, kau bisa pulang dengan uang ditanganmu, dan jalan-jalan ke L.A!" Chen menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Setelah memasukkan keywordnya, Chen langsung membuka pintu itu dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Chen juga langsung menutup pintu.

Jujur, desain ruangan ini begitu mewah dan sangat _classy_.

"Hey, bukankah…ini..Taeyon…? HAH?! Penyanyi terkenal itu?!" Chen membulatkan matanya. Tidak percaya.

Kim Taeyon. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya. Seorang yeoja cantik yang terkenal dengan suaranya yang indah.

Lagu-lagunya begitu terkenal. Bahkan, lagu-lagu OST drama Korea yang menggunakan lagunya cukup laku.

Bahkan, katanya dia juga akan membawa lagu untuk OST drama di Paris. Bukankah sangat hebat?

Chen menatap sekitar. Sepi sekali?

Chen mendekati sebuah pesan yang ada di ruang tamu itu.

**Nikmatilah, semoga menyenangkan^^**

Chen semakin curiga. Ada yang aneh dengan pesan ini. Chen duduk sebentar di ruangan itu. Matanya menatap sekitar, setiap sudut.

Mungkin kalau kamera CCTV wajar. Dia artis, kan? Chen lihat kameranya tidak hidup. Kenapa ini?

"Ais! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongdae?! Kenapa melamun, cepat rawat peliharaannya!" ucap Chen lalu langsung berlari menuju sebuah kamar yang ada di ponselnya.

Setelah sampai, Chen membuka pintu itu. dan terkejut dengan apa yang ada disana.

Sebuah kamar berwarna putih, dengan tempat tidur berkelambu yang tirainya terbang kecil ditiup angin yang masuk ke jendela itu.

Bukan itu yang membuat Chen panic dan terkejut melihat kamar itu!

Tapi lihat dindingnya!

Di dinding kamar itu dipenuhi dengan.._sek_ _toys_ dan berbagai macam alat BDSM lainnya.

Demi Tuhan! Apa itu Vibrator? Dan..OH GOD! Apakah itu alat penyedot susu?! Dan…asjsshdbd!

"Ahh..~"

Chen merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Su..suara siapa itu?

"Ahhh~ ooohh~~ ah..ah.." desahan itu semakin menjadi. Chen meneguk liurnya. Desahan yang sexy… ya! Kenapa miliknya..bangun? YA!

"Oh.._sitter_.._help_ _me_..~ aaahh~" suara desahan lagi. Chen mengambil ponselnya dan membawa pesan terdahulu yang dikirim costumernya itu.

**Peliharaanku itu Chipmunk berwarna kemerahan. Semoga kau menyukainya~ namanya Xiumin~**

Chen menatap tempat tidur itu. Tirai itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja berwajah chubby, bertubuh mungil dan berambut kemerahan.

Kemerahan?

Namja itu terlihat…tersiksa! Bagaimana tidak! Kedua tangannya diborgol dan diikat diatas kepalanya. Kejantanan namja itu terlihat mengacung dan kemerahan. Dikepala juniornya terdapat cock ring, sedangkan di lubang namja itu terlihat vibrator.

Chen segera mendekati namja itu, bermaksud menolongnya.

"E..eottokhe?.." bisik Chen yang bingung. Chen punya ide. Chen langsung mencabut cock ring itu dan..

CROOOTTT….

Cairan itu keluar dengan deras, bahkan sedikit mengenai wajah Chen. Sial! Kenapa miliknya terasa membesar.

"Ah..nikmat..oh.." bisik namja manis dengan pipi chubby itu. Dilubangnya, masih ada vibrator yang bergetar hebat.

Chen mematikan vibrator itu dan melepasnya secara perlahan. Chen sedikit meneguk liur karena lubang itu menutup dengan sangat rapat ketika sex toys itu berhasil dicabut.

Namja itu terengah-engah. Letih dan lemah, juga menggoda iman.

Chen mengambil sepasang jepit kecil dan melepas borgol pada tangan namja itu. namja itu bergelung sedikit, antara lega karena sudah selesai, dan lega karena tidak diborgol lagi.

"Kau, kenapa kau bisa kau seperti ini?" tanya Chen berusaha mengatur nafas. Namja itu masih tiduran. Matanya menatap nakal Chen. Pandangannya berhenti pada selangkangan Chen yang menonjol. Seringai kecil terbentuk di wajahnya yang manis.

"Kau…sudah berdiri ya..?" tanya namja itu dengan suara pelan yang menggoda. Chen meneguk liur.

Namja itu bangun dan berjalan mendekati Chen, lalu menariknya ke tempat tidur itu. namja itu berbisik nakal.

"Namaku Xiumin..ayo Sitter tampan, kita bermain. Mainanku banyak dikamar ini.." bisiknya. Chen mengendus aroma mulutnya. Alcohol..dan ekstasi..

Namja itu menyentuh selangkangan Chen dan menggenggamnya lembut, dan juga menggesekknya.

"Ah~" desahan Chen meluncur merdu ketika tangan mungil itu bermain disana.

Namja mungil itu mulai melepaskan pakaian Chen, dan melepaskan celana Chen.

"Baiklah, Chipmunk kecil, kau mau main dengan sitter? Oke." Bisik Chen. Chen langsung melepaskan underwearnya dan membuang pakaiannya.

Xiumin terlentang pasrah dan sedikit menggeliat kecil.

Chen mengangkat tubuh Xiumin dan membuatnya berlutut, namun juga memperlihatkan hole miliknya. Kedua tangannya diikat dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan digantung pada langit-langit tempat tidurnya. Tirai-tirai penutu it uterus berterbangan.

Chen juga menahan kedua tangan itu.

"Kita lihat, apakah kau akan tahan bermain sebentar denganku, namaku Jongdae." Ucap Chen.

Namja itu menatap dengan lemah, kedua pipinya bersemu manis.

"Ah~ jangan begini~ aaahh`" namja itu mendesah tidak nyaman. Chen semakin yakin, selain alcohol dan ekstasi, namja ini juga dipengaruhi obat perangsang.

Chen memulai aksi bermainnya.

Chen mulai membelai lembut dan menggoda kedua tangan itu. namja itu mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya. Chen menyeringai. Tangan Chen mulai mengusap paha dan bokong Xiumin perlahan.

"A..ah.." desahan pelan mengalir dari bibir Xiumin. Chen menyeringai.

Tangan Chen mulai menggaruk kecil kejantanan itu.

"Ah~ tidak~ aaah~ oh~"

Croot..croot..

Klimaks, namun tidak banyak.

"Wah, chipmunk kecil, kau harus dihukum. Kau tidak boleh klimaks sebelum aku. Dasar nakal." Ucap Chen dengan nada yang terdengar erotis. Xiumin menatap sayu Chen.

"Oh sitter, masukkan saja penismu itu, aku sudah tidak tahan~" ucapan vulgar itu berhasil membuat Chen semakin tegang, namun bukan Chen namanya kalau dia tidak bisa menghukum makhluk manis ini.

"Sabar manis, kau harus dihukum." Bisik Chen. Chen menatap cambuk kecil yang ada di dekat tempat tidur itu. Chen mengambilnya dan mulai menyeringai. Xiumin menatap cemas.

"Oh sitter, ja-"

Plak..!

Cambuk iu mencambuk kecil hole milik Xiumin.

"Ah~ ti..tidak~ aaaahh~!" desahan Xiumin mengalir lembut dan menyenangkan. Wajahnya merona semakin parah. Chen menyeringai.

Chen mendekati nipple itu dan menjilatnya sedikit lalu..

Plak..!

Cambuk kecil itu mencambuk kecil nipple milik Xiumin. Xiumin semakin pasrah.

"Oh~ sitter, aku mohon. Berhenti, aaahh~" desahan it uterus menemani ucapan namja bernama Xiumin itu. Chen menyeringai.

Cambuk kecil itu mendekati kesejatian milik Xiumin dan..

Plakk!

"AHHH!"

Croot..!

Kembali, namja itu klimaks. Seringai senang kembali menghiasi wajah namja tampan bernama Chen itu.

Setelah puas, Chen melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kaki namja itu. namja itu langsung dibaringkan dengan Chen. Namja bernama Xiumin itu masih menikmati sisa kenikmatannya.

Chen menatap satu sex toys lagi lalu menyeringai. Xiumin menatap kaget dan takut, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sudah lemah.

Chen meletakkan kedua benda itu pada dada Xiumin dan menyalakannya dengan kekuatan yang penuh.

"AAAAAAAHHHH~! OH! AAAAHHH~!" Xiumin mendesah kuat tatkala alat penyedot susu itu menyedot dadanya dengan kuat berusaha untuk menyedot air susu dari Xiumin, namun tidak ada.

Rasanya sakit, namun sangat nikmat. Xiumin sampai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan liar karena merasakan kenikmatan yang menurutnya sangat nikmat ini.

Chen mengangkat kaki Xiumin dan meletakkannya pada bahunya. Chen langsung saja memasukkan miliknya pada hole Xiumin.

"Ah~ SO BIG~ aaahh~ aaah~ nikmat sekali..oh~" desahan Xiumin mengalun merdu. Chen memejamkan matanya dan mengadah ke atas. Chen mengigit bibirnya sediki. Ugh, sempit sekali. Rasanya sungguh nikmat!

Chen mulai bergerak pelan. Aah! Sangat nikmat! Lubang sempit yang sangat nikmat!

Chen semakin brutal menyodok lubang itu.

Xiumin dilanda kenikmatan dan dilanda kesakitan yang tak terlalu parah. Dadanya terlalu kuat dihisap.

"Sitter~ ahh~ help me~ lepas benda ini~ ooh,~~ aaah~ ah ah ah~" desahan Xiumin benar-benar nikmat!

Chen segera melepaskan benda itu dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Akibatnya, dada Xiumin menjadi agak gemuk karena membengkak.

Chen segera melumat dan mengulumi nipple Xiumin secara bergantian. Rasanya begitu nikmat.

Chen dengan kasar terus menghujani lubang itu dengan kuat, junior Xiumin terlihat semakin membengkak.

"Ah~ KIM JONGDAE~!"

"XIUMIN~!"

CROOOOTT!

CROOOOOTTT!

Keduanya klimaks secara bersamaan.

Xiumin langsung merasa lelah sekali.

Chen menatap namja itu.

"Kau…darimana tahu nama lengkapku, Xiumin?" tanya Chen. Xiumin terlihat kelelahan dan akan pingsan.

Chen diam dan membiarkannya istirahat.. mata Chen menatap sekitar. Dan dia menekukan ada sebuah kamera pengintai di pojok ruangan itu.

Benar, ini memang sangat mencurigakan.

Siapa Xiumin?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Next chap : reason :3

Oke~ see you in next chap :3

Please review ^^

Please no flame and bash ^^

Please no silent readers ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Pet Sitter

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : EXO COUPLE (official couple, not crack pair)

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Apa jadinya kalau kau yang bekerja sebagai penitipan peliharaan 'bermain' bersama peliharaan? Let's check it out! IT'S YAOI! KRISTAO, KAISOO, HUNHAN, SULAY, CHENMIN AND BAEKYEOL IS HERE!

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

Annyeong annyeong~ saya disini dengan iringan lagu History XD *pletak*.

Oke, jadi untuk bagian ini dan seterusnya akan menceritakan alasan para sitter, dan semuanya akan dijelaskan ^^

Mungkin cuma itu aja ^^

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sedang menikmati acara tv yang sedang diputar diruang tengah. Kris masih menonton dengan tenang, sampai akhinya sesuatu memeluk lehernya dengan lembut dan mengecup pipinya dari belakang.

"Gege…" panggilnya lembut. Kris tersenyum. Namja itu duduk disampingnya dan bersandar pada dadanya. Kris memeluk bahunya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada rambutnya.

Kris menghirup arom rambut namja itu. Seketika mata Kris memejam. Seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Kris-ge…" panggilnya. Mata Kris semakin terpejam.

"_**Kris-gege~"**_

"_**Taozi, maafkan gege.."**_

Mata Kris terbuka. Kaget! Ya! Kris sangat kaget.

"Kau..Tao..? Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Kris. Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat lekat namja didepannya.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Kau..sudah ingat denganku, Kris-ge?" tanya Tao. Senyumnya terukir dan matanya nyaris membentuk eyesmile sempurna yang semakin mengingatkan Kris pada sosoknya.

Sosok namja yang dia tinggalkan saat dia di China. Kris saat itu baru saja berumur 12 tahun saat itu. Dia meninggalkan sosok namja manis bernama Huang Zi Tao. seorang namja yang periang, manis, menggemaskan, polos, juga sangat bersahabat.

Saat itu, Kris terpaksa harus melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Kanada, dan dia tidak bisa memberitahukannya dengan Tao.

"Jawab saja, apa benar kau..?" tanya Kris. Namja itu mengangguk lembut.

"Ya..aku adalah Huang Zi Tao.." jawabnya.

Huang Zi Tao..adalah kenangan yang selalu dirindukan Kris..

**FLASHBACK**

Terlihat sosok anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun dengan rambut blonde gelapnya saat itu. namja itu berjalan pelan dengan wajah stoicnya.

Kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih miliknya, dan celana oranye selutut miliknya terlihat nyaman dipakai di musim panas ini. Sepatu kets putih miliknya juga melengkapi penampilan anak lelaki berumur 12 tahun itu.

Tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi berjalan menuju kesebuah tempat yang cukup sepi. Sebenarnya, namja bernama Wu Yi Fan atau bisa juga dipanggil Kris Wu ini cukup hangat, namun dia hanya akan hangat pada orang yang dia sayangi.

Namja ini sudah sampai pada tujuannya. Sebuah tempat dibalik bukit kecil. Ada sebuah pohon oak besar nan teduh yang dikelilingi dengan taman bunga kecil. Udaranya masih bersih meskipun ini adalah musim panas.

Kris lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya disini daripada dirumahnya.

Yang dipenuhi dengan perang mulut, lemparan piring terbang yang menyerupai UFO itu, dan segalanya.

Ibunya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada. Dan akan bercerai dengan ayahnya yang sekarang.

Kris duduk sambil bersandar pada pohon oak itu. Matanya menatap langit yang cerah sekali. Disini begitu sejuk, teduh, dan hanya dirinya yang akan menghabiskan waktunya disini. ditempat sepi ini.

Matanya terpejam beberapa saat, sampai dia merasakan ada yang datang.

Kris menoleh dan mendapati sesosok namja manis dengan rambut hitam legam, mata panda yang menggemaskan, dengan pakaian tipis berwarna putih dengan gambar panda, dan celana lembut berwarna biru muda. Dia hanya mengenakan sepatu putih yang menyempurnakan penampilannya. Anak itu membawa ransel kecil berwarna putih.

Kris tetap pada wajah stoicnya. Matanya kembali terpejam.

"Hallo..?" panggilnya. Namja itu duduk disampingnya. Kris membuka matanya dan menoleh. Wajah anak-anak polos yang menggemaskan.

Kris bisa membaca anak ini. Dia pasti manja, polos, penyayang, dan sangat menggemaskan.

Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kris?

"Hn?"

"Tidak bermain di pantai? Siapa nama gege?" tanya namja manis itu. Kris diam sejenak.

"Malas..panggil saja Kris." Jawabnya cepat. Namja itu terus tersenyum manis. Membuat Kris bertanya sejenak, apakah dia tak lelah untuk tersenyum.

"Gege, namaku Huang Zi Tao. Panggil saja Tao." ucap namja itu. Matanya membentuk eyesmile yang hangat, namun sejuk. Nyamannya mengalahkan apapun, bagi Kris.

Keduanya diam sejenak.

"Ge, Tao bawa cemilan. Ayo makan cemilan." Ajak Tao lalu mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan dari tas miliknya. Kris bisa melihat dia juga mengeluarkan sebuah boneka panda ukuran sedang dengan tulisan namanya. Kris tersenyum kecil. Anak ini penggila panda?

Keduanya menikmati cemilan dari Tao. Tao tersenyum melihat Kris terlihat menikmati cemilan rumput laut.

"Gege, apakah gege ini blasteran? Wajah gege terlihat campuran?" tanya Tao. Kris mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku Kanada-Chinese." Jawabnya pelan. Mata Tao berbinar. Reaksi yang agak berlebihan, sebenarnya. Apa yang special? Kenapa Tao sampai berbinar seperti ini? Aneh.

"Wah! Keren!" ucap Tao. Kris tersenyum. Anak didepannya ini membuat moodnya merasa nyaman dan kembali seperti semula.

Auranya hangat dan lembut. Tangan Kris tanpa sadar mengusap kepala anak itu. anak itu tertawa pelan.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol sejenak. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Hingga tanpa sadar, waktu sudah menunjukkan 17:00 PM. Tao harus segera pulang, sama halnya dengan Kris.

"Gege~! besok, ayo kita bertemu lagi disini! aku tunggu gege! bye….~!" ucapnya semangat lalu berlari meninggalkan Kris. Kris tersenyum dan berlari perlahan. Berharap, ketika berlari, bumi akan berputar semakin cepat hingga besok mereka akan bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu dalam musim panas, keduanya terus menghabiskan waktu bersama disini. Bermain bersama, menceritakan pengalaman, dan lain sebagainya. Kris yang dihadiahkan sebuah kamera Polaroid selalu memotret wajah tidur Tao yang saat itu berumur 10 tahun.

Keduanya suka berfoto bersama, dan lain sebagainya.

Disini, Kris dan Tao juga bekerja sama membuat sebuah ayunan dengan bangku yang panjang dan kokoh agar mereka berdua bisa bermain bersama.

Lama kelamaan, Kris mulai merasakan kalau dia menyukai Tao. Ya, sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang mengambil hatinya dan menjadi manusia pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta terlalu dini.

Huang Zi Tao.

Namun, Tuhan memang sudah menakdirkan segalanya di bumi ini.

Adanya pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan.

Kedua orang tua Kris memang tidak bercerai bahkan keduanya berdamai dan mengulang lagi dari awal dan memulai saling menyayangi lagi, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin mengerikan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kanada, dan artinya Kris juga harus ikut. Ke Kanada, tinggal disana, dan tidak akan kembali kesini.

Kris mengusap wajahnya gusar.

Besok, dia harus pergi. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan Tao. Tao terlalu cengeng.

"Mungkin…kalau aku tidak mengatakannya, dia tidak akan apa-apa.." bisik Kris. Tak lama, Kris mendengar suara derap kaki seseorang. Kris menoleh dan mendapati sosok anak manis yang membawa bonekanya.

"Gege…~!" panggilnya. Kris tersenyum. Namja itu duduk disamping Kris.

"Kenapa Taozi?" tanya Kris lembut. Tao tersenyum hangat.

"Ge~! Ayo kita main lagi?!" tanya Tao senang. Kris tersenyum dan berdiri.

Keduanya bermain dengan sangat senang. Kris berusaha melupakan fakta kalau dia akan pindah besok, dan buruknya dia tidak bisa mengataknnya.

Karena, kalau dia mengataknnya, dia bisa tidak mau pergi.

Jujur, meski Kris menyukai Tao, tapi dia juga ingin melindungi ibunya.

Keduanya sedang beristirahat kali ini. Tao menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris. Kris juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Tao. keduanya masih tertawa kecil sehabis bermain tadi.

"Menyenangkan.." bisik Tao. Tao mulai terpejam sebentar dan mulai tidur. Kris melirik dan tersenyum. Kris menghirup aroma rambut Tao dan tersenyum perih.

"Aku akan merindukanmu..Taozi.."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tao menangis sehabis tahu alasan Kris meninggalkannya dulu.

Suasananya tidak menyenangkan.

"Sekarang, katakan denganku, kenapa kau bisa ada di Korea, dan kenapa kau..bisa seperti ini?" tanya Kris. Tao menghapus airmatanya lalu tersenyum.

Tao menarik nafas perlahan dan mulai menguatkan ingatannya dan perasaannya untuk menceritakan hal yang diminta.

**FLASHBACK**

Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu, Tao berubah menjadi remaja berumur 20 tahun yang tetap seperti dulu. Ramah, menggemaskan, polos, dan sangat baik hati juga tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan.

Tao pindah ke Korea karena pekerjaan ayahnya setahun yang lalu.

Tao memutuskan untuk mencari kerja sambilan, dan juga, ia ingin mandiri karena sudah kuliah saat ini.

Orangtuanya tak kuasa melakukan apapun karena sudah diberi jurus ampuhnya, aegyo bbuing bbuing.

Akhirnya, orangtuanya hanya akan memberi Tao uang untuk membayar keperluan kuliah, sementara untuk makan, dan segalanya, Tao yang bayar. Untuk Apartemen, orangtuanya yang beriniatif untuk membelikannya.

Tao bekerja sebagai seorang asisten seorang maneger artis di Korea. Artis terkenal dan sangat cantik.

Namanya adalah Amber Josephine Liu. Seorang wanita yang terkenal dengan style tomboy yang membuatnya terlihat manly, dan sangat tampan.

Tao yang sedang meembantu maneger itu menulis jadwalnya, terlihat didatangi Amber.

"Hey." Sapanya. Tao menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Yo~" sapanya juga. Keduanya diam sejenak. Hingga..

"Hey, apa kau mau mencoba bersetubuh dengan namja yang tampan?"

Tao langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Kau…kau bercanda? Apa sih?!" tanya Tao lalu dengan secepat-cepatnya menulis yang ada di kertas itu.

"Kau yakin? Aku kemarin membongkar tasmu dan…kau..merindukan seorang namja bernama Kris Wu, kan?" tanya Amber. Tao tercekat.

"Kau…"

"Apa Kris yang ini?" tanya Amber yang menunjukkan sesosok foto namja dewasa yang tampan dan elegan.

Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan wajahnya ketika masih kecil.

"Namanya adalah Wu Yi Fan, namun juga dikenal dengan Kris Wu. Dia adalah seorang blasteran Kana-Chinese. Dia bekerja sambilan di toko hewan..sebagai Pet Sitter.." ucap Amber. Tao menatapnya.

"Kau..apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya fujoshi yang ingin koleksi video yadong~ KYAAAAAA~!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar alasan dari Amber yang diceritakan dengan Tao yang polos.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dan menatapnya lembut.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu lagi denganmu.."

"Aku juga…"

Keduanya terdiam lagi.

"Jadilah milikku.."

"Tentu.."

.

.

.

TBC

Next : KaiSoo ^^

Please review ^^

Please no flame, bash, or please no silent readers~ ^^


End file.
